dbearchivefandomcom-20200213-history
The Grand Prophecy
"I'm here to give you a prophecy – best to shut up and listen 'cause I won't repeat it." '-Holly, ''Azumanga Who' In Episode 22 of ''Azumanga Who, Mew recalls a prophecy given to him in a dream by Holly (from the British science-fiction series Red Dwarf and previously seen in Episode 14) before the events which caused the rather large gap in Daniel Benfield's memory. The Prophecy In a time of woe, anguish, and prodigy a family of universal travelers will find themselves counted among the ranks of those attaining the higher learning... History shall be thrown out of its position and two separate, unassuming worlds will collide together... * The man and his three daughters... * The child of the Funa... * The young prodigy... * One with odd thoughts... * The wildcat... * One whose concern is the stomach... * The raven-haired beauty... * The tomboy... * One who's obsessed with the raven-haired... * One who's always unloved and oppressed... * One of the Iriomote clan... * The Queen of the swimmers... * The loudmouth... ...These will come together at the end of three years to fight the evil beast – one who has attained a place she has no right to be in... Success? Failure? Only the Realms know ... yet even they will not prepare... One who is among those of the Original Twelve must find the truth only to lose it all...Dimensions will cease to exist and time will revert by one thousand nineteen. After six years these things shall come to pass. It must happen. It is history. The Meaning Spoilers are ahead. The Landing In a time of woe, anguish, and prodigy a family of Universal travellers will find themselves counted among the ranks of those attaining the higher learning... * Daniel and his daughters land in Japan and join Azumanga High School. History and The Two Realms History shall be thrown out of its position * When Daniel and his daughters ended up in Japan due to the TARDIS, history was changed. and two separate, unassuming worlds will collide together... * The merging of the Realms; alternately, the base crossover between Azumanga Daioh and Doctor Who. The Participants The man * Daniel himself. and his three daughters... * Hannah, Rebekah, and Sarah. The child of the Funa... * Koyomiko, who was raised by Funari for the first seven years of her life. The young prodigy... * Chiyo. One with odd thoughts... * Osaka. The wildcat... * Tomo. One whose concern is the stomach... * Yomi. The raven-haired beauty... * Sakaki. The tomboy... * Kagura. One who's obsessed with the raven-haired... * Kaorin. One who's always unloved and oppressed... * Chihiro. One of the Iriomote clan... * Mayaa. The Queen of the swimmers... * Nyamo. The loudmouth... * Yukari. Although Mayaa is present, neither K-9 or the Master are mentioned. For the latter, this foretells his becoming a slave to Susan when the Great Battle begins; after a short absence the former begins appearing in Episode 30, however nothing has yet been revealed as to his omission above. The Great Battle with The Great Evil ...These will come together at the end of three years to fight the evil beast – one who has attained a place she has no right to be in... * Those mentioned above will fight in the Great Battle at the end of Third Year against Susan Wise, who has assumed the role of Dr. Nasus L. Esiw (the Principal of Azumanga High). The Outcome Success? Failure? Only the Realms know...yet even they will not prepare... * History, although dictating that the Great Battle happens, has not written the outcome. Discovery and Destruction One who is among those of the Original Twelve must find the truth only to lose it all... * Daniel reasons that he found out that the prophecy has to do with him and Susan found out about that, deciding to erase his memories. Dimensions will cease to exist and time will revert by one thousand nineteen. * As Susan reveals, "all fifty of the Dimensions were destroyed and we were all sent back to the day the boy left". Daniel has no idea what she's talking about. When All Shall Come To Pass After six years these things shall come to pass. * Six years after Daniel's current incarnation began he crashed in Tokyo, which set off the chain of events leading to the Great Battle. "Can This Be Avoided?" It must happen. It is history. * These events cannot be averted, changed, or avoided. The "One" Mew's prophecy did not end there, however – as revealed in Episode 25, there is only one person in all the Multiverses who can stop Susan...assuming that person does not die first. That person is referred to as the "One". Prophecy A girl shall be born to the Queen, and will be readied to face the evil beast. But the evil knows about the girl, and will stop at nothing to make sure she does not live. In this time she is long-dead. When the time reverts, she will be alive... The Meaning As "M" discovers in Episode 27, the "One" is Nanami. A girl shall be born to the Queen * As previously mentioned, the "Queen" is Nyamo; hence, Nanami had to be "born" first through one method or another. and will be readied to face the evil beast. * Nanami would be trained by M to battle Susan. But the evil knows about the girl...and will stop at nothing to make sure she does not live. * Susan knows that Nanami has a power that is her sole weakness; if Nanami finds that power, then Susan's end is certain...so Susan attempts to destroy. No. In this time she is long-dead. When the time reverts she will be alive... * When Mew was given the prophecy, he asked if he could stop the Great Battle before it began; the Dimensions had to be destroyed first before Nanami would be alive. Category:Events